


Shiratorizawa Mafia Au

by RedFox28



Series: Shiratorizawa Mafia AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forbidden Romance, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Shiratorizawa, Robbery, Shiratorizawa, Some Romance, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox28/pseuds/RedFox28
Summary: The Shiratorizawa Eagles are an extremely powerful, well-known mafia group. Ushijima Wakatoshi is one of the best leading mafia bosses around, and he prides himself on it. His team consists Reon, the mission planner, Taichi, the one in charge of their weapons, Shirabu, the hacker, Semi, the medic, Yamagata, the one in charge of vehicles and get-away cars, and Tendou, the one in charge of torture and punishment. Their team is perfect, everyone excelling at their skills. Well, except the new recruit, Goshiki. He wasn't bad per se, he was just new at the whole "mafia group" thing.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Shiratorizawa Mafia AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134422
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Shiratorizawa Mafia Au

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Shiratorizawa AU, so much as a mafia one! So, please be nice but I do take comments/notes. This is going to be a series :)

Shirabu was typing aggressively at his keyboard, his foot tapping on the ground and he cautiously worked at his computer. He swallowed and continued to glance up at Semi who was taking notes on some medical thing he'd been working on recently. Taichi was polishing some of their guns as Reon sat by him, scanning some papers. Yamagata was down in the garage working on some cars. Ushijima and Tendou had gone out an hour ago and weren't back and Shirabu was getting anxious. Ushijima had told him it wasn't necessary to track him and Tendou but now Shirabu regretted it. Shirabu let out another exasperated sigh and Semi snapped his head up. 

"Chill. They're going to be fine," Semi informed the other boy. Shirabu tensed his jaw and just turned back to his computer screen. The door was open not more than five minutes later and in walked Ushijima and Tendou, followed by a new boy. Taichi snapped up, gun in hand. 

"Gun down," Ushijima snapped and Taichi immediately listened to the boss' command. Tendou strode in, smirk on his face, arm around the new boy. 

"This is Tsutomu Goshiki and he wants to join our group," Tendou said into the tense silence. Shirabu glanced at Semi to see Semi's eyes narrow in thought. Then Semi smiled and chuckled low, licking his lips. 

"If he can prove it, he can join it," Semi responded. Shirabu sighed and rolled his eyes. Semi wasn't normally this intense but he understood where the other boy was coming from. Shirabu himself hated change and people. Specifically, change that involves people. 

"I'm with Semi on this one," Shirabu added. Semi and Tendou both looked at Shirabu, confused about the fact that he was agreeing with  _ Semi _ . 

"Both of your barks are a lot worse than your bites, down," Ushijima snorted and Shirabu immediately retreated behind his computer screen again. "The boy is in the group."

"Any particular reason, boss?" Reon asked, curiously. Ushijima shrugged. 

"He's smart, athletic, everything we need. He's just low on skill but that's nothing you all can't help out with," Ushijima said. Shirabu snorted at that. "Any comments, Kenjirou?" The boss was the only one who ever called any of the members by their first names. It had something to do with power. And the only one who called the boss by 'Ushijima' instead of 'boss' was Tendou. Why? Probably because they both had a secret thing for each other. Reon took a swig of something and nodded. 

"Whatever you say boss. I can show him the ropes around here if you'd like?" He then offered after setting the drink down. Ushijima thought for a minute then nodded sharply. 

"That would be pleasurable, thank you. Satori, follow me," Ushijima instructed. The two then walked off into Ushijima's office.

"Goshiki, right? Follow me," Reon said to the new kid, Taichi tagging along as they walked off to show him around. Shirabu cursed under his breath as he tapped his foot and typed at his computer. 

"Something wrong, Shira?" Semi asked. Shirabu glared at the other man. Semi had little nicknames he always called Shirabu in private and it infuriated Shirabu, which is probably why Semi did it. 

"No, I'm fine," Shirabu grumbled. Semi walked over, rubbing Shirabu's tense shoulders. 

"You sure?" Semi teased. The action made Shirabu tense up even more. The thing about this group is even with their scary, bad-ass persona they gave off, they were all sort of just dorks together. Well, unless Ushijima was there. He scared all of them, except Tendou. 

Shirabu whipped around in his chair, forcing Semi's hands off of his shoulders and Semi tried not to laugh at Shirabu's frown. 

"How do you feel about the new kid?"

"Eh, I don't really care. He seems really chill, inexperienced though. And probably a kiss-up." He laughed low at the last comment. Shirabu scowled. 

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"But don't judge him on all that yet. You remember how you were when you first joined?" Semi cocked a teasing eyebrow and Shirabu rolled his eyes, turning his chair back to his computer. 

"No."

"C'mon, Bubu! You were, actually still are, just as much of a kiss-up. Plus your combat skills,  _ horrible _ !" Semi informed. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Shirabu brushed. “My combat skills aren’t that bad though.”

"I'm just teasing, Bubu," Semi laughed, rubbing Shirabu's tense shoulders again. Shirabu glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "You're cute when you're stressed. And mad. And annoyed. You're always cute," Semi murmured, low into Shirabu's ear. Shirabu inhaled sharply. 

"Stop. Flirting. With. Me. Semi-san."

"I'm not flirting!" Semi said, pulling his hands off the other boys' shoulders and holding them up in defeat. 

"Sure seems like flirting to me," Shirabu said, shrugging, trying his hardest to ignore the other boy's attention seeking things. Semi licked his lips. 

"You like it though."

"I swear to god Ei-"

Ushijima walked into the room, face emotionless as usual. 

"Please keep it down. Satori and I are trying to discuss some issues. Thank you," he informed the other boys and then left to go back into his office. 

Shirabu whipped around and glared aggressively at Semi, who was shaking his head. 

"Do some work," Shirabu commanded. 

"I finished it! Plus... there's something else I'd rather do… or rather,  _ someone _ ,"

"Good lord, Semi, you really are a flirt. Just stop," Shirabu told the other boy. He didn't want to get Ushijima mad at them. 

"How much you wanna bet they aren't actually discussing something important?"

"If I bet, will you shut up?" Shirabu asked, sarcastically. 

"Nah." 

"Then nothing," Shirabu said plainly. Semi laughed. 

"Fine, be that way."

"I will. Thanks."

"Such a bratty snob," Semi joked. 

"In the words of some stupid mafia member I know 'you like it though'."

"First of all, I’m not stupid. Second of all, yeah, I really do like it,” Semi whispered to the other boy. Shirabu didn't respond but Semi just smiled at the younger boy. 

________________________________

"You do realize that doing this could throw off the balance we've so carefully worked on for a long time?" Tendou asked. Ushijima was sitting on his desk in the office as Tendou paced the small room. 

"Yes. I thought you liked the boy though?"

"Hell yeah I do. I wanna take him under my wings and crap. But... I don't know. Shirabu didn't look too happy about it and I'm not sure where Semi stands," Tendou informed. Ushijima shrugged, uncaring. 

"That's two out of the six, now seven of us. Plus, we all know Eita really doesn't care. And Shirabu can deal with it," Ushijima said. Tendou chewed the inside of his cheek, still unsure. 

"Okay but-"

"For being as scary and tough and reckless as you are, Satori, you sure do worry a lot," Ushijima joked. Tendou's eyes widened then he laughed. 

"Did you just make a joke?" 

"Maybe," Ushijima said, nonchalantly. Satori smiled and then walked over to the other man. 

"If you think it's what's best for the group, I'm just going to trust you, Ushijima-kun," Tendou told him. At that comment, Ushijima smiled. 

"Glad to know you have my back, Satori."

"We all do. You are the boss, after all."

Ushijima nodded. 

"How about we see how everyone else is doing?" Tendou asked. 

________________________________

"SCREW YOU!" Shirabu shouted. 

"Oh, you wish," Semi mocked. 

"STAY OUT OF THIS, SEMI!" Shirabu yelled and Semi backed away, grabbing the two guns near the other boy, fearful for his life. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Ushijima asked, walking up to the two boys arguing. 

"He-" Shirabu started but Ushijima held up a hand. 

"I want his side."

"I just told him that his job is probably one of the easiest and could be done by someone with as little experience as me," Goshiki told the boss, shrugging. Reon, Taichi, and Semi all tried really hard not to laugh and Shirabu flipped them all off. 

"I was a little worried about this..." Tendou admitted. 

"Huh?" Shirabu snapped and Tendou backed off. 

"No, Kenjirou."

"Sorry, boss," Shirabu said quietly. 

"Tsutomu, you're new. Your comment was probably unintentional, but just know, we don't say those types of comments. What we do is... illegal to say the least. People don't like us. But we are a team, so the least we can do is not...  _ that _ ," Ushijima explained plainly to the new kid. 

"I know I'm new and all but like... seriously. It's just technology. It's not like he's doing hand-to-hand combat or healing people who got majorly injured or robbing a bank. Like what does he do? Track our locations and hack security?" 

Shirabu was only still for a second, but it was long enough for Semi to lean forward and restrain the other boy who had pulled out a dagger that was apparently hidden in his sleeve. Shirabu tugged at Semi's restraining arms, cursing loudly. Goshiki's eyes were wide and frantic, not realizing the 'technology nerd' had a dagger and could kill him if given the chance. 

“Work on your reaction time. Maybe it was a second, but if you wanna attack, that was still long enough for me to restrain you,” Semi whispered into Shirabu’s ear. Shirabu didn’t respond, still thrashing in Semi’s arms. 

Ushijima walked over to the thrashing Shirabu and snatched the dagger from his hands, slipping it into the band on his arm. 

"No, Kenjirou," he said again and Shirabu immediately stopped his flailing. Semi made no move to release his tight grip on Shirabu's body. 

"You can release me now, you know. I don't have a weapon anymore," Shirabu spat through gritted teeth. Semi, keeping one arm wrapped around Shirabu, released the other one, pulled a dagger that was tucked into Shirabu's boot, and handed it to Taichi, who placed it back with the other weapons. 

"Okay,  _ now _ I don't have any other weapons," Shirabu said. Semi rolled his eyes. 

"I'm still not letting you go. I don't trust you. Plus, you know hand-to-hand combat. Last time I 'teased you', I was unconscious for thirty seconds because you choked me," Semi informed. 

"You  _ what?! _ " Tendou gasped, laughing. 

"It wasn't that bad. And you see,  _ Goshiki _ , I can do hand-to-hand combat," Shirabu said, cockily. 

"Yeah, well I could probably have Semi unconscious for a whole minute," Goshiki offered. 

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Shirabu screamed, thrashing once again in Semi's arms. 

"Why the hell are we trying to make me go unconscious?" Semi squeaked, concerned. Tendou laughed again, this time along with Taichi and Reon. 

"Just metaphors," Goshiki told Semi and Semi furrowed his brows. 

"MINE AREN'T!" Shirabu announced, still straining against Semi. 

"Thanks," Semi murmured sarcastically. Shirabu was still pulling at Semi and Goshiki was just plainly looking at him at this point, no longer scared that he didn't have any weapons. Suddenly a loud bang sounded and everyone was immediately silent. Ushijima had shot a gun to silence them all. 

"I didn't want to do that for fear of being too loud and getting caught.  _ But _ you two left me no choice and I was fearful we'd get caught just because the two of you were being too loud. Or Shirabu would kill Goshiki before he even has his first mission," Ushijima explained.

Semi released his grip on Shirabu slowly. Shirabu briskly walked up to Goshiki, leaving almost no space between the two of them. With his jaw tense, Shirabu gripped the front of Goshiki's shirt then released it, pushing the other boy slightly. Goshiki gasped ever so slightly and Shirabu stalked over to his place behind his computer and everyone silently watched them. 

"Great, so, we explaining the new mission or what?" Tendou said, trying to break the intense silence. Ushijima sighed and bit his lip. 

"Tsutomu, how would you feel shadowing Tendou and Semi on our new mission?" Ushijima asked. 

“I’d think that was a great idea,” Goshiki said, smirking slightly. 

________________________________

“Put. It. On,” Shirabu commanded sternly. 

“It stupid though,” Goshiki whined. 

“Good lord, you’re literally such a baby! It’s literally for your safety! Which, on second thought, feel free to not use it.”

“Shh…” Semi hushed. “Can you please just do this. If not for Shirabu, then me?” 

Goshiki thought for a moment. “Fine.”

“Thank you,” Semi said, slipping the tag behind Goshiki’s ear. “How’s that feel?”

“Weird…”

“Good,” Shirabu spat, earning a glare from Goshiki. 

“It’s just to track you. Here,” Semi said, handing Goshiki an earpiece. Goshiki looked at it reluctantly. “It’s an earpiece for communication.” 

Goshiki nodded and slipped it into his ear. Semi, Goshiki, and Tendou were already dressed in their outfits. 

Tendou wore plain black slacks but they were surprisingly easy to move in. He also wore a long black trench coat with the collar flipped up because well… he was Tendou. He wore a collared shirt under the coat with a tie and a dog tag because he was Tendou. He wore combat boots and clutched a long machete. 

Semi wore something similar, black slacks and a trench coat, but his wasn’t as long as Tendou’s and he kept his collar down. He too wore a collared shirt under his coat, his sleeves of the trench coat rolled up just below his elbows. On his legs he had two buckled leg straps where he tucked a small pistol. He had fingerless gloves on that wrapped up to where the coat stopped. He too wore combat boots. 

Goshiki wore the same slacks and the same long sleeved, collared shirt. He wore a suspender-type harness and a dark fedora on his head. In the harness he had tucked a couple of daggers. It was decided to not give him a massive weapon yet. Just as the two boys before him, he wore combat boots. 

Once the boys were all ready, their gear and devices all on, Reon strode up to them. 

“Here’s the plan. It’s fairly basic since this is Goshiki’s first time, but it’s still important,” Reon informed. He waited for the three boys to nod that they understood before continuing. Yamagata came up finally from the garage and went to talk to Ushijima about something. 

“The bank downtown. You all know it?” Reon asked, once again waiting for their nods. “Recently they got  _ a ton _ of jewels. Anything from rubies down to large diamonds. We need them. And while you’re at it, feel free to get some money. But your top priority is the jewels. Okay?”

“Got it,” Tendou said, taking in the information. Semi and Goshiki each nodded once. 

“Yamagata will drive you guys down there, dropping you off a block away. Then, he’ll pick you up precisely at nine. Whether or not you’re done, that’s the time you have.”

“Okay. What happens if we are done before then?” Goshiki asked slowly. Tendou, Reon, and Semi all turned to him. 

“You stall. Or just wait it out,” Reon said plainly. 

“And if we get caught?”

“You run,” Tendou said, a devilish grin on his face causing Goshiki to swallow. 

“So, does everyone understand what’s going on?” Reon asked once again. He earned nods from everyone. “Shirabu?”

“Uh huh.”

“Yamagata?”

“Yup. The car will be ready in fifteen. Be ready,” Yamagata said bluntly, heading back down to the garage having finished talking with Ushijima. 

“I don’t think you’ll need a machete, Tendou,” Taichi said, trying not to laugh. 

“But you always need a machete!!” Tendou complained. 

“Here, how about this?” Taichi offered, holding up a simple pistol in one hand and in the other a double-sided dagger. Tendou scrunched his nose. 

“It’s just a bank robbery, Satori. No need to punish or kill anyone. Take the pistol and the dagger,” Ushijima commanded. Tendou obeyed but not without some resistant whining. He slipped the dagger up his sleeve and tucked the pistol in his pocket. 

“Here,” Shirabu said gently, handing Semi a small case filled with medical gear. 

“You’re just a doll, thank you,” Semi whispered into Shirabu’s ear, causing Shirabu to tense ever so slightly. Semi slipped the pistol out from his leg strap and tucked it into the case to better disguise it. 

“For you two,” Taichi said, handing Goshiki and Tendou two bags to bestow the jewels in. 

“I need to do a device test,” Shirabu said plainly. The three boys nodded. Shirabu walked down the hall away from them and Goshiki made to follow him but Tendou held up a hand, stopping him. 

“Semi, come in?” Shirabu's low voice came through Semi’s earpiece. 

“Roger,” Semi whispered, pressing down on his ear ever so slightly. 

“Tendou?”

“Here!” Tendou responded, copying the same motion as Semi. 

“ _ Goshiki _ ?” Shirabu said, hints of disgust all over his voice. 

“Here,” Goshiki murmured back, pressing down on his earpiece as he’d seen Tendou and Semi both do. A minute or so later Shirabu strode in. 

“Earpieces and trackers are both working,” he informed Ushijima who nodded approvingly. A low buzz sounded from a device Reon was holding. He glanced at it then looked up. 

“That’s Yamagata. He’s ready. Does everyone have everything?” Reon asked. They all looked at each other and nodded. 

“The devices set up?” Taichi asked Shirabu to triple check. Shirabu gave a stern nod. 

“Perfect. Head down to the garage,” Reon instructed. 

“Time to rob a bank!” Tendou whisper-shouted. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments if you did and let me know what you want to see next!


End file.
